Just a survivor
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: "No había pasado ni un segundo cuando ella ya me había devuelto el abrazo igual o más fuerte y lloraba en mi hombro temblando un poco... ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvo guardando todo esto?". La pesadilla terminó por fin, es hora de que Sam le de las gracias a Lara y le haga saber que ella no esta sola.


Pequeño One-shot del nuevo videojuego de Tomb Raider (2013) Spoiler si no has terminado el juego

Narrado por Sam justo después de que abandonaran la isla

* * *

Todo había terminado… por fin. Después de varios intentos de salir de Yamatai por fin lo habíamos conseguido, aunque claro, lo hubiéramos conseguido más rápido si el loco de Matías no me hubiera secuestrado y si los demás hubieran confiado en Lara a la primera. Y digo los demás porque yo si confié en ella, siempre lo hice, mas sin embargo era nuestra palabra contra la de los demás… y a Reyes no le gustaba que la contradijeran.

Me levante de una caja de carga en donde estaba sentada y me quite mi chaqueta, el gélido aire que se había sentido en la isla se había quedado atrás dando paso a un cálido ambiente. Tuve suerte de encontrar mi ropa y cambiarme la ridícula túnica que Matías y Whitman me habían obligado a usar, aún no puedo creer que Himiko en verdad era mi antepasada… nunca más volveré a contar su historia.

Me encontraba fuera de las habitaciones del barco, todos los demás estaba adentro y esa era una de las razones por las que también Lara estaba afuera, pareciera que últimamente quiere estar sola, aunque yo se que esta mas bien pensativa, la muerte de nuestros amigos, la pelea con Matías, los descubrimientos de su padre y sin contar claro… mi rescate.

La busque con la mirada y la encontré rápidamente en uno de los bordes del barco, recargada con los brazos cruzados sobre los barandales del mismo, observando cómo los rayos del sol se ocultaba poco a poco. Camine tranquilamente hasta donde estaba y me coloque en la misma posición a su lado, también observando el atardecer. Notó mi presencia, lo sé porque se movió un poco para que yo me acomodara mejor, más sin embargo no volteo a verme, al contrario, solo agacho la mirada como si no quisiera que la viera.

-…Lara, solo te quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que hiciste por nosotros… todo lo que hiciste por mi- Le dije casi en susurro mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro para que me volteara a ver, sin embargo ella seguía viendo el océano

-Sam, todo esto fue culpa mía- Me respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, fue cuando note su voz quebrada, por fin volteó a verme y vi sus ojos cristalinos pero aún resistiéndose a soltar siquiera una lágrima –Por mi culpa Alex, Grim y Roth…-

Pero antes de que terminara la frase y se torturara más la abrace fuertemente, tratándole de hacerle saber toda la preocupación que había tenido por ella y demostrarle que no tenía porque sufrir esto sola… no había pasado ni un segundo cuando ella ya me había devuelto el abrazo igual o más fuerte y lloraba en mi hombro temblando un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvo guardando todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo guardo sus sentimientos para que no la viéramos derrotada?

-Esto no fue tu culpa, tú no nos obligaste a venir aquí- Seguimos abrazadas por unos cuantos minutos hasta que note que su respiración se calmaba y ya no temblaba, me separe un poco de ella pero nuestras manos aun estaban en los hombros de la otra, no queríamos romper ese contacto físico – Lara, si no fuera por ti ninguno de nosotros seguiríamos vivos, tú nos salvaste, tú me salvaste –

No me respondió, solo me dio una sonrisa triste, aun se sentía culpable, además de que de toda la tripulación, ella era obviamente la que había sufrido más. Una lágrima aun caía por su mejilla la cual limpie con mi dedo pulgar, mis ojos también se humedecieron aunque nada comparado con lo que sentía mi amiga

-Idiota, no tenías porque guardarte esto… siempre es bueno desahogarse- Le dije bromeando y dándole otro corto abrazo

-…Gracias Sam- Dijo cuando nos separamos sonriendo más sinceramente

-Sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí, como yo lo hago en ti… Vamos dejemos el pasado donde debe estar y vamos a cambiarte ese vendaje del brazo que curar heridas en un bar no te convierte en doctora- Rio leve pero sinceramente por mi comentario, cosa que hizo que yo también sonriera, odiaba verla triste

-Vamos, muero de hambre, quiero saber que preparo Jonah para cenar- Me alegraba verla así

-Lara espera- La tome del brazo y la jale hacia a mi antes de que entrara con los demás, la tome delicadamente del rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla… lo admito… muy cerca de los labios para después susurrarle en el oído "No estas sola", fue tan rápido que ella pareció quedar en shock un par de segundos, pero se recupero, me volteo a ver a los ojos, mostro una gran sonrisa y después me tomó del brazo; como cuando subimos al Endurance antes de este viaje, como cuando murió Roth o como cuando se alejo de nosotros para encontrar la respuestas de Yamatai, asi entramos al barco y nos miraron extrañados todos excepto Jonah y Reyes, pues ya estaba acostumbrados a vernos de esta manera

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato que escribí en un momento de inspiracion... No me digan que fui la única que se imagino un Lara x Sam mientras jugaba? Hasta un comentario en youtube que me dio mucha risa decía "Estuve esperando todo el juego para que Lara finalmente besara a Sam" xD

No se si hacer una historia del videojuego, escribir mas one-shot (en este mismo fic) o continuar esta pequeña historia... ¿Qué dicen?


End file.
